Short Story: The fight for co-existence
by LucasJG
Summary: A human strives to bring peace to both species, the humans and the Cornerians. But, he knows a lot more about the Cornerians than what they know about themselves.


"Mm, where am I?"

The she wolf slowly opened her eyes; her head constantly swayed. She tried to stand on her feet, but the sudden elevation made the swaying worse as she fell to the ground. Seeing a bench nearby she crawled over to it using it as a support as she lifted herself up and sat on it. Closing her eyes she rested a bit before blinking which improved her sight. Getting a clear view of her surrounding she realized she was inside of a cell. She only had a blanket which was on the floor and a bench which she was sitting on, "how did I get here?" As she tries to remember a headache causes her to wince and she holds her head, she began to remember what transpired last night as the headache died down, "I was walking out of the city…."

Her thoughts were cut when she heard the door to the jail room open, she looked up and saw a human standing in front of her cell. With the bit of energy she was able to gain from her short rest, she stood from the bench, "who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"Keep your voice down. There isn't much time, but soon the security will be down for maintenance. That will be the time to escape." The human said.

Escape? Why is this human willing to help her? He quickly opened the cell, "get ready."

The she wolf nodded and stood by the human. She didn't have a choice, even though she did have her doubts she didn't want to stay here. The security cameras that scanned the area soon went into sleep mode. That was the que, "that's the signal."

They both ran for through the door, no one was aware of the prison break as they got closer to the exit. Opening the door they ran past the gates and managed to gain a good distance from the facility and they got closer to the island that floated in the sky. On this island a city was built. Known as the Cornerian city. But there was no way for the she wolf to call for help. She didn't have her comm link with her. But to her surprise the human had brought it with him as he gave it to her. With a press of a button, a distress signal was made. And soon after the Cornerians had arrived.

A brown fox with sunglasses dressed in a red suit and hat walked down the hallway. The hat displayed the Cornerian national symbol, a fox figure in between stars that encircled the figure. He approached two guards, they were bulldogs with green helmets and eye protectors that were tinted covering their eyes. They saluted and held their plasma guns to their shoulders as they stepped aside letting the General through the door that was behind them. He turned to a line of cells that were lined up against the wall opposite from him. In the center cell he saw a human with his face placed within his palms.

The human was dressed in a strange attire not recognized by the Cornerians, and his hair was black but had signs of dust collecting onto it. They managed to capture this human when they found a distress call from one of their own, getting to the source of the signal they found a human that accompanied their Cornerian comrad, but seeing that the humans and Cornerians were not on the same page. They assumed that he was the kidnapper.

"You're a long way from home human," The General said. The human rose his head from his palms looking into the eyes of his capturer.

"What is it that you want from me?" The human asked.

"You're quite calm, others would be trembling in their boots in this situation." The General came slightly closer to the bars of the cell, "are you not afraid? Of what could happen to you?"

"Why should I be afraid? It is true that I have betrayed my people, ever since I refused to kill one of your kind that was captured by us, and even going so far as to help her escape. Would you repay mercy with death?" The human replied. This caught the General by surprise. His speech was in a way bold, but also intelligent. Especially the question he had posed. But, he could be saying these things to get out of his predicament.

"We will soon see how true those words are of yours." he waved his hand as the guard by the door stood beside him and saluted, "bring the she wolf that we took into our care." The guard nodded and left the room. A few minutes later the she wolf entered the room along with the guard behind her, "tell me, is what this human speaks the truth?" The she wolf slightly nodded in reply. He turned his attention back to the human, "why? Why would you go so far for our kind? You, who hate us so much?"

It was understandable why they hated them, the Cornerians took everything away from the humans. Land, beliefs, power, self-rule. Everything they had worked so hard to achieve was gone in a matter of months. Which came to be known by both races as the 'Great War'.

"Because I see a path of survival. A future of co-existence." The human rose from his sitting position, "the human race is bent on revenge for their fallen kingdoms. They will stop at nothing to see all the Cornerians dead, but I see a bright future in a different path. Such a path is considered a heresy. And I revealed that to them by rescuing one of your own." He came closer to the bars, "how will you reply to my actions? Will you execute me for being human? Or will you put a medal around my neck for turning sides? You and your people are a unified race, that much is clear. But I doubt you would do such an action that would stain the name of your precious people." The General scoffed at the smug talk of the human before him.

"You talk as if you are in control of this situation, even if I did execute you, my people would give me full support for your death. After all, your kind killed lots of ours during the great war."

"You may kill me if you wish, but you do not realize the mistake of underestimating us humans. It was us who created you, do you think we use the same kind of DNA that we injected into you?"

"BE SILENT!" The human stopped talking, but still smiled at the outrage of the Cornerian Fox, "do not speak of such lies?" He snarled with a death glare.

"Then continue to live in your arrogance of bliss, but know that a terrifying wave of destruction awaits your people." The human sat back down and remained in his calm posture.

"What do you mean by that?" The General asked, "surely you do not mean that your kind has the power to conquer us. We have far surpassed your lost civilization. Your days of rulership ended a long time ago." The human laughed at this, gaining a irritated growl from the Cornerian.

"We'll see how well your people are prepared when that day comes. But of course if that day does come, I too will perish along with your people. For as you know I am considered a traitor in their midst. I propose a deal, let me live here in your city. And I shall help you when that day of reckoning arrives." The General laughed at the proposal.

"Is this your idea of pleading for you life to be spared?"

"Say what you wish, but in the end. It's either we both live, or we both die." The Cornerian halted his laughter and stared at the human.

The Cornerians all knew that humans could not be trusted. They were nothing more than killing machines. The reason the Cornerians attacked the humans in the first placed was because of their oppressive nature. But this human, was different somehow. He didn't show any malice of resentment. And he spoke in way that made you want to believe him.

"How do I know you won't turn on us to gain favour from your kind?"

"As I said before, unlike my brethren I see a bright future for the human race, a future of co-existence. Would I truly do something so foolish to ruin that chance?" The human replied. The Fox thought on the matter for a while, he soon came to a conclusion.

Co-existence? Was such a thing possible? For many years the humans remained in hiding, never revealing themselves to us. But could there be more humans like this one? Even if this human was different. It still doesn't change the fact that he's still human, but we could maybe use this to our advantage.

"Fine, but I don't trust you, not for a second, not for a lifetime."

"Your trust is not required, as long as we have an agreement." The human said.

"Open the cell." The Fox commanded to his guards.

"But General James sir, should we really trust this human?" The guard said.

"No need to worry, the moment I suspect a betrayal, I'll shoot him myself." James said. He turned his attention to the she wolf, "you, what is your name?" She stuttered briefly before answering.

"Nala… sir"

"Very well, Nala. You will take charge over this human." She looked up with fright in her eyes, "there's no need to worry, report to me all of his activities. And if he should hurt you, we will execute him without delay." Nala nodded more willingly than before, she turned her attention to the human whom looked at her. This made her extremely uncomfortable, but she believed in the General's words. There was no way this human would do something as stupid as bring down the wrath of the General on his own head.

"Ok human" James said, "let's show you to your quarters." the guards took Nala and the human, taking them to their place of residence. Exiting the building they came across a black car, but unlike regular cars, this one had no wheels. They got in and drove to their destination. As they the human and Nala exited their vehicle which landed on the street park way, they stood in front of their hom, It wasn't a big house, but enough space for the two of them. As well as the guard who would be keeping close watch over him, the paint was white which covered the entire house, but the windows were tinted black.

"Cozy." The human said.

They approached the door, opening it and walked in. They entered the living room, a mat at the center of the room surrounded by settees and a TV which was placed against the right wall. The kitchen was joined with the living room and was located at the back of the house. A kitchen surface and desk at the center and the sink and cooker up against the back wall. There was a pathway between both sections leading to the left which lead to the staircase that rose to the second floor. The second floor had two bed rooms. And the decision was made that the guard and the human would sleep in one room. Just in case he needed to put a bullet in his head. They sat at the kitchen table, the guard right next to the human while Nala was preparing their meal for the evening.

"Can a guy get some space around here?" The human said.

"You should be grateful the General blessed you with the accommodations as he did. Otherwise you would have been executed by now." The guard replied, "human, you should wash for the coming meal."

"I have a name."

"Really? I was unaware that your species had such a thing." the dog said.

The human grumbled irritable at the smug response.

"You don't even know do you?"

"Know what human?"

"Have you ever wondered where you came from? How your kind came to be?" The human asked.

"Sure I do, the great goddess of our forefathers blessed us with the knowledge and power to advance our civilization to new height. And to overpower the snivelling humans." The guard replied. The human snickered then began laughing at the absurdity of what the dog had just said, "you dare mock our beliefs human!"

"First of all, my name is Aga'Pe, not human"

"Aga'Pe? Such a strange name." Aga'Pe resisted the urge to punch this mut in the muzzle, "does it have a meaning?"

"It's Hebrew, meaning brotherly affection." Aga'pe said.

The dog paused for a moment to take in that meaning, in a way, that had resemblance to their own way of life. Everyone was united under one law and one king. One kingdom and lived under one name.

"How interesting."

"So what's yours?" Aga'Pe asked.

"It's Spock." he replied. Aga'Pe raised his hand offering it to him.

"Nice to meet you, Spock. I hope that our meeting could begin a future of co-existence between our races."

Spoke refused to take his hand.

"Don't get too friendly with me human, I'm still under orders to shoot you if you harm me or Nala."

"And I will do no such thing." Aga'Pe reassured.

"Ok boys our meals are here." Nala said turning around and placing a hug pot of fried vegetables mixed in with rice.

"No meat?" Aga'pe asked.

Both Spock and Nala scowled at the idea. The Cornerians had a firm belief that they would not eat other animals, even if they were not of the same level of intelligence. It was considered murder and anyone caught doing such an act was looked down upon as been the lowest of low.

"We are not cannibals. How could you think of such a thing?" Spock said.

"Forgive me, I was unaware that you all… Never mind, let us dig into our delicious meal." Aga'pe said.

They ate their meals then washed the dishes, later they sat on the settees turning on the TV, the channel 8 news broadcast came on. A white Fox was shown in front of the camera with a mic in hand, she wore a tight suit that matched the color of her fur.

"This just in, a she wolf by the name of Nala was found on the surface of Corneria, we know it is forbidden by law to be on the surface, but somehow, Nala was captured by the so called evil rebels. The humans. We don't know where they came from, but we all think they have overstayed their welcome. Luckily we managed to capture one of these humans who happen to be the kidnapper of said Nala. However, news has it that he was released shortly after talking with our General James McCloud. What could this mean for us all?"

The TV was switched off by Spock as he growled.

"Always trying to find fault in our government."

"Is the press against the government?" Aga'Pe asked.

"No, they just wish to expose anything they can for a huge story." Spock explained.

"Doesn't this contradict your belief of a unified people?"

"Watch it human." Spock warned.

"I mean no ill will, I just find this strange. Wouldn't a unified people support the decisions of their leader even if it didn't make sense?"

"Let's just stop talking about this!"

This was interesting information for Aga'Pe, he and like many other humans, believed that the Cornerians were blind followers of their leader. But this showed that there are some Cornerians who will ask questions, and are willing to find the answers.

Aga'Pe raised his two shoulders giving a 'whaterver' reply.

"Aga'Pe?"

This surprised the human, from the brief interaction he has had with the Cornerians, they had refused to use his name, it was if they refused to acknowledge him.

"What is it?" he replied.

"What did you mean when you said to the General that your kind made us?"

"Nala, don't indulge in that nonsense. These 'humans' are trying to play God as if they have the power to create life." Spock spat.

"No we certainly can't create life." Aga'Pe corrected, "but we can enhance its DNA, I guess they kept the truth from you all."

"What truth?"

"Before you were able to even walk on two legs, before you were able to speak. You were nothing more than four legged animals."

This shocked both Nala and Spock as they backed away from the human. There was no such information found in any sources of knowledge they had acquired. The Cornerians were unaware of the truth that they were originally normal animals that worked on animal instinct alone without human reasoning.

"No you're lying!" Nala said.

"Am I? Have you ever considered why we both can understand each other even though we are of different species? It is because the Cornerians incorporated Humanity's Universal language. Known to us as English. Known to you as Cornerian language" Spock and Nala slumped to the settee unable to speak, "true your writings of the alphabetical letters are different from ours. But you have the same phonetic sounds for each letter that we humans use for our language."

The Cornerians after conquering the Humans took all the spoils and knowledge giving it a new name. The English Language that was used by the humans as a universal language was now used as the only languages by the Cornerians, though they changed how the scripts were written. They kept the phonetic sounds of all the letters, it wasn't hard for any human to learn, as all they had to do was replace that Cornerians letter with an English one.

"Please… Stop, stop talking." Nala said.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, was everything she was taught by her parents, she learned in school. Was everything a lie? No! There was no way! It was not possible! This human was most likely trying to trick them, "I don't believe you, you are trying to corrupt our minds!"

"Believe what you wish. I cannot help those who wish to live in the darkness of arrogance." Aga'Pe said.

He got up from his seat and left to go to his room, leaving behind two motionless Cornerians to think about what the human had said. 

Upon the surface of the planet, a group of humans were gathered together within a room that was apart of a torn down two story house. The house itself was evidence of the great war that took place on the planet, though it still stood to this very day. Within the room a table was in the center of it along with a candle that lit the rooms.

"Ok everyone is here."

"Good, we cannot have the Cornerians here us. Did you all turn off your devices."

"The Cornerians don't understand the concept of hacking, they live under their so called 'perfect' law"

"It's true they won't be able to hear us, but they can pick up radio signals from a specific range. If they catch that signal we're screwed."

They all placed their devices on the table after turning them off.

"Ok, so why are we here?"

"Wait where is the guy who called this meeting?"

"He's late, as usual."

"Bloody hell, we had to leave out shifts for this crap?"

The door opens and a young man enters the room.

"Sorry gentlemen, I had some complications to deal with before coming here."

"Tck"

"Waste someone else's time would ya!"

"Everyone! Let us at least hear what Ra has to say."

Everyone turned towards him.

"Thank you." Ra said, "my brothers, we have suffered for so long. Our race has been dwindled down to a few thousand people. And we all live in fear of the Cornerians, awaiting the day for them to find us and annihilate us. But no more, we shouldn't have to live in fear. It was us who created these Cornerians. True, they became intelligent beyond our comprehension. But that didn't mean we could not enhance ourselves either. I am the living fruitage of that experiment." Everyone sat up as they listened in closely, "I think it's time we take back what is rightfully ours."

The humans after centuries of experimentation came to a biological breakthrough, they managed to enhance the DNA of animals, such as Foxes causing their entire phasic to become more human rather than animal, The intelligence of these animals became unexpectedly high as tests after tests revealed that each time they completed a test they finished it faster and faster. What the humans didn't realize was that their research subject was able to have offspring with their female counterpart. After escaping from the humans' clutches they were able to reproduce in secret.

"How? The Cornerians out number us from 1000 to 1!"

"What can we do? We don't even have the tech to beat them."

Ra raised his palm silencing the room.

"I have a reliable source of information. My own little brother." Ra said.

"The traitor!?"

"I don't want to ever see him again. The nerve to refuse to execute a Cornerian, and an even bigger nerve to save that she wolf."

"He doesn't realize it, but I've placed an transmitter on him without him even knowing." Ra said, "all we have to do, is wait for the right moment. Then we strike."

Everyone chuckled in a low tone that sounded evil to its core.

"Oh little brother, you might think you can get your way with that nonsense of co-existence garbage. But once I'm finished using you up. I'll spit you right out."

Back in the Cornerian City. Spock and Nala had finally agreed to take Aga'Pe around town, they both were worried. They didn't know if this would have any negative effects, especially with what was shown on the news last night. But they wanted to at least show the human how far their tech has upgraded from the past 100 years. It was a form of scare tactic, to stop the human from planning anything against them or doing anything treacherous.

"We won't be stopping at any stores or tech shops. We'll just be flying around the area and showing Aga'Pe specific sightseeing locations." Nala said.

"As long as you stick to the plan, we won't have a problem." Spock said.

They all entered the black car that floated slightly upwards then took off into the air. The view was amazing. Cars similar to theirs and other models with different colors were also flying, There were also these floating traffic lights, when the light shined red, all the cars would stop and wait for the green light. The Buildings were extremely tall, taller than the skyscrapers that humans had built. But even though they were tall, they were built steady and strong.

"Who controls the traffic lights?" Aga'Pe asked.

"That would be our AI."

They kept flying until stopping at their first location. It was a high view of the entire city. It was beautiful to Aga'Pe, it was as if he was living in a fantasy world. Looking to the ground, he saw people working on foot.

"What a beautiful sight." Aga'Pe said.

Spock and Nala were both pleased with his response, a sense of pride for their capital city. The very foundation of their entire civilization.

"Tell me more about this AI?"

"Our entire city is controlled by an AI, or Artificial Intelligence, it's able to keep traffic under control and keep vehicles from crashing by separating the streets into specific heights. A higher level means faster movement, lower height means slower movement. If you fly faster at the wrong height, the Ai will stall your car. You won't fall, you just won't be able move. The AI will then give you a ticket for reckless flying."

This caught Aga'Pe's attention, was the AI in control of everything within the city? Was there no manual procedure? Aga'Pe nodded, urging her to continue, "we also control most of our weaponry with AI, there's no need to worry, it can tell the difference between friend or foe."

After showing Aga'Pe around the town, they returned to their living quarters. Aga'Pe was amazed at their tour of the city. He saw things that he had never seen before, things that he thought would never exist in his lifetime. As he saw how far the Cornerians had come, it became apparent that humans who were willing to accept this change could be able to flourish in this world. However, he knew it would take a lot of work to convince both parties of the benefits of co-existence. A couple of minutes of silence enveloped the room until he heard cheers from outside his bedroom window. Looking outside he saw a giant mothership. The words written on it were "The Great Fox" though Aga'Pe couldn't read it at the time. The ship passed by their house followed by cheeris of all the people that accompanied it. He was shocked at the size of the ship and probably it's use of destructive power if it was used in battle, the truth was a harsh reality. The Cornerians and their tech had definitely surpassed the humans by leaps and bounds. Which were considered nothing more that fiction to them. But thinking back on his older brother, Ra. He was able to make the impossible possible. They had injected into them both DNA enhancements that far exceeded what was tested on the animals which lead to their transformation into the Cornerians. Ra and Aga'Pe were considered Humanity's last hope as they were the only survivors of an experiment that had a 30% chance of living. But Aga'Pe rejected Ra's ideas for Humanity's future, it was true that the Cornerians instigated this war, but looking at the technology produced by them, there was only one direction if they joined with the Cornerians, upwards. In their lives, they civilization, and as a people. Aga'Pe wanted to make sure that such a future was available, even at the cost of his own life. But from the information he had gained also revealed a weakness, a very dangerous one.

Entering the living room Aga'Pe sees Nala and Spock sitting on the settee talking. They see him and call him over.

"Aga'Pe" Nala said, "why do you wish for a co-existence between us and the humans?"

He thought on the matter briefly before answering.

"If we were to go to war a second time. The humans have a secret weapon, a higher being of intelligence that rivals or even surpasses the great minds of the Cornerian people, he is able to get the results he wishes and my people will gladly follow him to the death. You may believe that we humans stand no chance against you. But, that is a foolish assessment of your enemy's skill before even seeing what he can do."

"What is this secret weapon you speak of?" Spock asked.

"My older brother. Ra" Aga'Pe replied.

"Ra?"

"It's another Hebrew word, meaning the bringer of calamity. That name was given to him after my people saw the raw talent lying dormant within him. His intellect surpassed the greatest minds of our time."

They both listened closely as Aga'Pe continued, "In every kingdom in our history, there was always a weakness that could have been exploited. The Persian King Cambyses II understood the culture of the Egyptians and devised a plan to use their very own pet cats against their morale by tying their cats to their shields. The Egyptian soldiers knowing the decree that any harm of the cats which were a symbol of their cat goddess Bastet, would be put to death. The Egyptians rather than abandoning their beliefs chose to surrender because of this strategy and the battle came to be known as 'A victory decided by cats.'"

This caught the attention of Spock and Nala, they never knew some humans viewed their kind with such high regard, but they were also introduced to a brief intro to human history, "another example, the downfall of Babylon, which was brought about by the diversion of water that surrounded their city which was used for defense. And with which they had left their gates open unaware of the lowering of the water. This too was a weakness that was exploited. The same goes for you Cornerians. The very thing that you put trust in will be the very thing that will be used by your enemies to annihilate you."

"Our weakness?" Spock mocked, "we have our technology that grants us power, you humans will never reach such a feat to match our achievements."

"That may be true, but what if I said that they could gain such tech overnight?"

Even though the two Cornerians didn't fully understand Aga'Pe's riddle like response, he was referencing to their technology as being their greatest strength, but also their greatest weakness. Before humans were conquered they also fought each other in a cyber war. Hackers would try to gain information or take control of various weapons which would be used for total world domination. And Cornerians were totally unaware of this fact.

Spock continues to laugh, while Nala remained silent, how could humans achieve equal power in tech overnight? Even though the Cornerians were highly intelligent, the only use of their intelligence was for advancing their tech to newer heights. They never had deductional skills or strategic minds, as the conquering of the human race was actually an impossible feat. The humans, though they didn't have as much tech as the Cornerians during the great war. They had superior understanding of military strategy and tactics. They understood what it meant by ground advantage or becoming the ruler of the skies. These were concepts that had not been and were never implemented within the Cornerian society. The human race was conquered because of a doomsday device which ripped some of the planet's crust from its surface which caused massive shock waves throughout the entire planet. The Cornerians were safe as they were lifted up into the sky and stayed their thanks to their floating device. But the humans perished unable to escape the constant Earthquakes that encircled the entire planet.

It had been over a couple of months since Ra had placed that transmitter on Aga'Pe as he listened in to his comm device. He was able to learn about the Cornerian culture and about the AI they they briefly talked about. Just like Aga'Pe, Ra saw an opportunity, and it was so perfect that it was as if he was striking the Cornerians with a single blow to an already open wound.

"If you know your enemy and yourself, you do not need to fear 100 battles." He said.

Ra was a studious reader of the ancient world long before the Cornerians existed. He studied the battles that took place during those times and read books based on the strategist of that time. One of which was Sun Tzu. it became as a strict belief to Ra as he applied his learnings to actual modern day strategies. One of which was to know your enemy. As was said by the Author of that quote, it was best to go to war with an enemy you knew from the core of his soul, his very nature as to how he would respond to your threats. Ra looked up to the floating island that laid the foundation of the Cornerian city. His blood boiled with hatred for them, wishing for the day he could wipe them off the face of the planet. However, Ra refused the idea of co-existence. The very thought was distasteful to him, "you are a fool brother, you should know to never allow your emotions get the better of you when in war."

James sat behind his desk reading through the report given in by Nala as they Nala and Spock along with Aga'Pe stood before him. There wasn't anything unusual, until he got to the conversation that he found interesting.

"But what if they could gain such tech overnight?"

James put his shades back on and looked at Aga'Pe, "what did you mean by this?"

"Back when humans ruled the world, we were never 'one' people. We separated ourselves into different nationalities. This caused problems when our tech became more advanced, not only in a physical way, but also in a cybernetic way as well."Aga'Pe said.

"Cybernetic?"

"Yes, put simply network attacks. Or more commonly known by us as hackers." Aga'Pe said.

Such a word was not within the dictionary of the Cornerians' knowledge. Yes they have advanced to greater heights in tech. But, they never had cybernetic attacks like the humans have. As their people were united.

"What dangers are we talking about here?" James said.

"Let's say if they manage to hack into your AI that runs your city. Can you imagine the amount of damage and deaths could occur?"

James was a bit terrified of the thought that Aga'Pe described. Were these hackers really that powerful?

"What should we do?"

"Keep close watch over your network connections. Who is accessing it, and from where. Also, you should have a kill switch in case the AI goes berserk." Aga'Pe said.

James nodded in agreement.

Ra slammed his fist to a wall as he heard the conversation. He knew that his brother though may be a fool for turning sides. He was still smart, on par with his own intelligence. If it was one thing that was a disadvantage to him, it was that his brother knew everything about him. During the tests and experiments where they faced off within the laboratory in mind games and strategy game. They were always tied. He knew his brother's nature. But so did his brother knowing about him. He threw away the comm device, as he realized that no information was going to be useful coming from that thing.

Aga'Pe entered into the black car with Nala and Spock, he smiled as he reached behind his collar revealing a transmitter. It was a good effort on his big brother's part. But it would take more than a simple cheap trick to get behind his defenses. And especially get information out of him.

"What you go there?" Spock said.

"It's nothing." Aga'Pe said.

He threw the transmitter out of the car window before flying off.

With his plans now ruined, Ra returned to his hideout which was in a small town east of the Cornerian city. It was well hidden under thick trees. He had hoped to find an opening in the Cornerians' defenses, but with no other leads he scrapped the idea of a hacking attack. Now that they were on the lookout for it, doing something like this would lead to zero results. Or would it? An idea came to him which was practically even better than the last. But this one needed an army of thousands.

The next couple of weeks was peaceful for the Cornerians, they thought they had avoided a threat and were now celebrating their so called victory. Aga'Pe however didn't join the party, he sat in his room by the window thinking about his brother. He knew that Ra was not a quitter, he would always try and push through until he found something to grab hold of. But there were doubts within his mind as to what his brother could do in his current state. The only thing he feared was if Ra had gotten his hands on ancient human devices of war. That could prove troublesome. He heard noise down stairs which seemed like it was not intended for the party, going down stairs he saw a bulldog in the center of the room.

"General James sir. There was a security breach within our network about 10 minutes ago." he said.

James stood up and left with his informant. This was unusual, Ra should know that a hacking attack would be pointless. Aga'Pe was shaken from his thoughts when he heard an explosion. He ran outside seeing smoke rise from the east wall. It soon collapsed as more artillery fire began hitting the buildings destroying the city. As Aga'Pe reached the east wall he saw an army of over a thousand men with guns along with artillery units.

"Get everyone evacuated!" Aga'pe said.

Nala and Spock nodded as they quickly got other guards to help them get the Cornerians into their underground bunker. The choice of the other humans had become clear to Aga'Pe, they did not wish co-existence. They wanted to destroy the Cornerians to wipe them off the planet. Aga'Pe was disgusted at the choice of his own people. He was not going to let this happen, the Cornerians had the same idea as they began firing back.

"Don't let up!" Ra said.

He was determined no matter what to see Corneria fall, no matter the sacrifices.

"Get our shields online!" Aga'Pe said.

"We can't, our AI is out!"

What! Was this the result of the hacking? To force us to shut down our AI? Without thinking they had made themselves completely helpless. It seemed that all hope was lost. When bombs began raining down from the sky destroying the artillery units that Ra had deployed. Corneria's greatest weapon, the great fox joined the battle as they fired their main cannons causing the humans to flee.

"We had them!" Ra said, "we were so close."

The human army was scattered. Without their artillery to do massive damage, they didn't have the firepower to fight back and routed. Aga'Pe looked up as the Great Fox landed and out of it's open doors came five Cornerians who were the top ranked pilots in Corneria. Fox McCloud, Krystal, Falco Lambardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare. They approached Aga'Pe as Fox placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Unlike the other humans, you helped us face this threat caused by your own people." Fox said, "we could use a man like you on our team."

This surprised Aga'Pe, but he was also pleased of the proposal. He hoped that by example, he could show the other humans that it is possible to co-exist with the Cornerians.

The End.


End file.
